


Arma-get-it-on

by BadBoiReeRee



Series: The Deep Space Between Us - A Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir Story [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: O'Brien and Bashir are finally together, but their secret love may be threatened. Will the crew find out? Will Keiko? READ ON to find out about what should have been in this Star Trek DS9 romance!
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Odo/Benjamin Sisko
Series: The Deep Space Between Us - A Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Arma-get-it-on

# Arma-get-it-on

## Star Date: 42020.420

Quark was very VERY dead. Yet O’Brien and Bashir had never felt more very much alive. Interesting dichotemy no?

Every night thereafter, O’Brien and Bashir had steaming hot Klingon sex. They tried every position, even downward Curzon. O’Brien liked to hoist Bashir upon his aged proboscis and probe Bashir’s taught extraction chamber. Bashir cried out in ecstasy when O’Brien would delve deep inside him, his sexy British accent pulsating through the air, “UUUGGGGGGGGHHH-OOOOWEEEEEE-aaaaa-aaaa-aaaaa-aaaa-AAAAhHHHHHHH-hmmmm-ermmmm-ugh----ooooffff-boogggaaawooogggieeeeeee” would exclaim Bashir. O’Brien would be so harder and harder with every pass through his best friend’s butthole. 

Sometimes they would play patient and doctor and O’Brien liked that a lot. Bashir would wear his doctor’s robe and ask O’Brien “where does it hurt?” O’Brien would point to his crotch, “here.” Bashir would smile and then gently unzip his friend’s skintight pants. Passing his hands over O’Brien’s sweaty yet highly competent knob, Bashir would go where no man had gone before. His walrus-like skin slapped lovingly against Bashir’s baby-soft supple Lil’ Stevie. O’Brien’s trunk-like sausage swung heavily smashing into Bashir’s delicate body. When Bashir was about to bust-a-space-nut, he would say “phaser banks on full.” “open fire” O’Brien would moan, his sweet boonga weeping in delight as Bashir would fill his inner chambers with his genetically engineered plasma. _**They were in love.**_

O’Brien and Bashir would lay side by side afterwards, both looking up at the ceiling, pondering their inner feelings and the sweet sweet nothings between them. O’Brien remembered when they were on T’Larai IIIV and Bashir had told him of another lover, a ballerina. “she had lovely feet” Bashir said, and O’Brien wondered what Bashir thought of his feet. Surely, they were lovely, otherwise, he wouldn’t love him? 

O’Brien would check his arches in the mirror in his room. Keiko sometimes would see him and giggle, then tease him furiously, “you have such dainty feet! I mean what kind of man has feet like you” and that would make O’Brien breakdown and weep openly. _She doesn’t understand,_ O’Brien would say to himself inside his mind.

Keiko was used to seeing her husband break down, but she was beginning to become concerned. He seemed totally distant, like in deep space. Some no most of sometimes O’Brien would stop eating midway, his eyes staring off into the distance. Keiko would ask O’Brien, “honey are you okay?” to which O’Brien would slowly move his spoon to his face, smothering his nose and cheeks in Vulcan Redspice. Sometimes Keiko would brighten try the mood. Try and ask him about Bashir, she thought, thinking that he would feel better to talk with her about him, his friend. “so how’s your Julian, Miles? You must be so sick of spending time with him! Remember you told me that he was so sanctimonious?” O’Brien would then turn to her with a horrified expression, _**“what about Jules? What do you know?”**_ he would ask slowly and hesitantly. She pressed on “well he once said that you guys have an unbreakable bond, especially after T’Larai IIIV, I thought that you might like to talk about him. Have you guys used the Alamo recently?” O’Brien would then start to cry and burp at the same time. Keiko patted him on the head, like a large space bear. “Miles,” she said, “you seem lightyears away, and you have been crying so much. What’s wrong?” But he couldn’t look in eyes.

O’Brien had much thought in head his time during this. Maybe he and Bashir were still in sloan’s mind? Quark couldn’t have died, that just wasn’t something that made sense. But then again, neither did his mind-blowing orgasms with Bashir and his delicious shish kabob.

_How could he enjoy the sweetest sex of his life without his wife? What will he say? How could he ever get rid of his guilty feelings? Could he ever tell her? About his true feelings? For Bashir? Ever? How? How could he ever tell her? About his true feelings? And when? When would he tell her about them? His true feelings? And on what date? About what? His true feelings? Were they true? And for whom? Bashir? And why? Why would he tell her? Or what? His feelings? For Bashir? And how could he hide Quark’s body? And when would be a good time? To tell her? And hide the body? Quark’s not Bashir’s?_

In the following months, people on Deep Space Nine started to notice Quark’s absence. O’Brien and Bashir had actually never moved the body or cleaned the blood, but no one bothered to look behind the counter where his corpse was. Rom and Nog were worried. “My brother would never abandon us. Where could he have gone?!” would weep Rom. Leeta found the body but didn’t say anything. Because she was hired by Quark, everyone agreed that she should run the bar now. The whole crew threw a party for Leeta, and she had a blast. Nog got very drunk off of Klingon blood wine. He climbed onto the bar top and jumped off, losing his only good leg. Nobody helped him up, and he layed there unconscious. Jake thought he was playing and so he wrestled with Nog’s empty carcass. Thinking about Quark made Rom sad, but he did admittedetly have a lot of fun with everyone else. The drinks were on the house and everyone won big at the casino.

Meanwhile, Bashir and O’Brien were at the party too and Oddo noticed that something was up with the two. He caught O’Brien passing his hands over Bashir’s delicate and sumptuous mancushion. Oddo was confused: was this a part of casual human male interactions? 

_**He had to ask.** _

“Miles” he said sitting down next to the men who were pleasuring each other. “can I ask you a question?” “uhuh—uuuuuuhhhh-oooohh” O’Brien answered, as he felt Bashir’s hands all over his Bobby Timmins. “is genital physical connection between friends normal? Do male humanoids contact each other’s genitalia often?” “YEEesSSSSSsSS!!!” O’Brien shouted, smashing the table with his hands. “I see, well thank you very much. I understand.” He then stood up and rejoined Sisko, Kira, Worf, and Dax in a heated discussion. He had just learned so much and decided to put it to test. As Kira, Worf, and Dax left to play chula, Oddo stopped Sisko. “erhm, captain, I have something that I want to ask you.” Sisko smiled and asked, “sure Oddo, about what?” “well, it’s rather awkward” said Oddo, his hand itching to make first contact. Sisko laughed, “is this about Kira? Oddo there’s no need to be concerned, you two are doing so well.” “No, no, it’s… well, it’s….” and then, deliberating no longer, Oddo grasped Sisko’s weighty sack. The moment felt like forever. Shocked the captain grabbed Oddo’s hand. He held it for a second, and then looked into eyes. Then the anger slowly dissipated. There was a faint glimmer. Satisfaction? Longing? Could it be? Sisko moved closer to Oddo, his eyes scanning his face. He spoke softly, “it’s true what they say about you,” as he caressed Oddo’s entombed face. Surprised and confused, Oddo cocked his head “what is sir?”

“That you have _open bedroom eyes_ ,” replied the captain. He then turned quickly around and seeing that no one had noticed, dragged Oddo in tow back with him to his quarters.

Kira couldn’t find Oddo no matter how hard she looked. She thought that maybe he had decided to go back to his quarters, but when she checked, there was no one there. _“Stupid good-for-nothing fuck,”_ she thought in her mind.

As the party ended, everyone left very happy and wasted. Bashir and O’Brien left hands on each other’s asses, while Leeta pushed Nog next to Quark behind the counter. Rom was sulking next to Morn, who kept drinking. Worf and Dax were literally eating each other in their bed, and Sisko was leagues deep inside Oddo.

However, while everything seemed to be fine and good, it wasn’t. Trouble was afoot and so was Keiko. Afoot. That night O’Brien hadn’t returned home. His wife had noticed. She decided to go look for him. She checked the bar but could only find two Ferengi bodies of no interest. So she checked the holosuite, but found no one there either. She then asked “Computer, where is Miles O’Brien?” to which the computer responded, “with Julian Bashir in the medical lab.” _Oh my gosh, did he get hurt?_ She thought. So she ran to the medical lab.

When she arrived, the door was locked. Strange, but that she determined to open. It up. But she was about to receive a very very big surprise…. TWO VERY VERY BIG surprises.

_To be continued…_


End file.
